User blog:Yet Got/Mutt UPDATED COPY
Mutt, more famously known as "Good Boy" Mutt, is the protagonistic sidekick of Henry in Kingdom Come: Deliverance. Biography In the beginning, Mutt'' was the dog of Skalitz's[[Sack of Skalitz| ''pre-Sack-of-Skalitz]] butcher. He avoids detection of Sigismund's invading horde, but at the cost of the butcher's life. When Henry returns to Skalitz to bury his parents during Homecoming, he encounters ''Zbyshek'' attempting loot Mutt's late owner while flailing a shovel towards Mutt who loyally stands his ground. After driving the looter away, Mutt will remain at the butcher's side until Henry begins the process of burying his parents. When Runt and his thugs confront Henry, they spook Mutt and run him off, but he returns when the cavalry arrives. After Henry wakes up at the Rattay Mill during ''Awakening'', he can find Mutt wandering around the mill or following Peshek. Unfortunately, in the base game, Mutt cannot become a Sidekick and serves no real purpose to Henry or his quests. Only with the ''A Woman's Lot'''' DLC'' does Mutt becomes a recruitable Sidekick, and will be able to heed specific commands from Henry. To recruit Mutt, Henry must speak to Theresa ''at the Rattay Mill. Question her about the lonely pup and the conversation will eventually lead to you keeping Mutt and taking him along on your ''adventures throughout Bohemia! Brief Tutorial Interaction Henry can interact with Mutt through a multitude of dialogue choices and commands. When interacting with Mutt with the corresponding button/key, you will be greeted with the following dialogue choices: *Food **Henry will feed Mutt with meat-type items from his inventory. Performing this action after praising Mutt can raise his obedience and the ''Houndmaster'' skill faster when done at regular intervals. This action will end the dialogue and Mutt will begin to eat whatever Henry just placed on the ground. **Henry will say: "Look what I've got for you! You'll love this!" * Praise **Henry will begin to complement our good boy :). Praising is affected by recent events and actions (e.g. praising him after you two successfully took down a bandit, or after he brings you a hare) and it will raise his obedience and the Houndmaster skill, especially when done after said events and actions and at regular intervals. You can continue dialogue after this action, but praising continuously will have less effect than praising him every once in a while. This will also give a slight bonus to feeding him when done in the same conversation.As the ''Houndmaster'' skill was close to leveling up, I praised him, fed him, praised him then fed him through separate conversations, and praised him and fed him in the same conversations and the latter showed more bonus towards the skill than the other three by solely leveling him up. Unless this was pure coincidence and the bonuses the actions give are inherently random, then this is proof enough. ~~~[https://kingdom-come-deliverance.fandom.com/wiki/User:Yet_Got Yet Got] **Henry will say: "Good boy! That's my boy!" or "There's a good doggie! That's my boy!" or "Good fellah! That's my boy!" *Hunt game! **Unlocked by the Hunt Houndmaster skill, Mutt will, by default, chase after and instantly kill rabbits. He will then pick up the carcass in his mouth and set it down at your feet. Selecting the Hunt game! action will change his State, but we will get to that later. **Henry will say: "Let's hunt something, eh? Hare!" *Seek! **''(info coming soon)'' **Henry will say: "Let's see what you can sniff out here. Seek!" *Stay! **Mutt will sit, lay, or stand around his current location--he may take a few steps before heeding the command. During this state, Mutt's obedience does not decrease faster through neglect but will decrease all the same. To summon Mutt, use the Heel command and he will instantly teleport nearby, no matter the distance, and return to your side. **Henry will say: "Wait here for me. Stay!" * Other commands. ** Aggressive! *** Unlocked by the Sic Houndmaster skill, Mutt will, by default, attack nearby enemies with or without your knowledge. This is useful when you are unable to micromanage Mutt during a fight, but can prove dangerous to Mutt's obedience level if he bites more than he can chew and if repeatedly attacked by an enemy. *** Henry will say: "No one's a match for you and me, eh?" ** Heel! *** Just like the key bind, Mutt will follow you closely and wander a small radius around Henry. *** Henry will say: "Here, heel!" ** Free! *** Mutt will follow you freely, wandering a larger radius around Henry, but following within sight. *** Henry will say: "Come along, free!" ** Go back to the mill! *** Mutt will return to the Rattay Mill where you can retrieve him later. While at the mill, his obedience will not decrease but will be reset to the default. You will be unable to interact with him after sending him home and he hill teleport to the mill once you look away or get far enough away from him. He will begin following Peshek around as he did before recruiting him. To return him to your side, you will need to speak with Theresa again. *** Henry will say: (info coming soon) ** (Back) * (End dialog) Commands Mutt has one button on the controller--the triangle button on the PS4 controller and the Y'' button on the Xbox One controller--to use his many commands (''in addition to the corresponding keyboard key). These commands will be discernable by the dog head symbol next to the command along with directions on how to activate it. Using commands will not change Mutt's state (e.g. using the Hunt command will not change Mutt's state from Free to Hunting). * Sic! ** Unlocked by the Sic Houndmaster skill, this command is available while hovering over a person, whether or not an enemy. It can be activated from a very far distance as long as visual contact with the target is established. Mutt will sprint over to the target and repeatedly bite them until you activate the Heel command, the target dies, Mutt's obedience hits zero, or the target gets far enough away from Henry. Be warned, this command will be seen as a crime when done to civilians or non-enemy human NPC's. After, Mutt will return to what his current state makes him do. * Heel! ** Though this command will not automatically prompt in any case, holding down the command button while no other commands are prompted on the screen will activate the Heel command. This commend does not change Mutt's state and will only make him come closer to you. * Hunt! ** Unlocked by the Hunt Houndmaster skill, this command is available while hovering over an animal, with the exception of other dogs. It can be activated from a very far distance as long as visual contact with the animal is established. Like the Sic command, Mutt will sprint over to the animal and attack it until you activate the Heel command, the animal dies, Mutt's obedience hits zero, the animal gets far enough away from Henry (which is significantly further away than with the Sic command), or Mutt becomes tired. After, Mutt will return to what his current state makes him do. * Fetch! ** Unlocked by the Hunt Houndmaster skill, this command is available while hovering over a rabbit carcass. It can be activated from a very far distance as long as visual contact with the rabbit corpse is established. When activated, Mutt will pick up the rabbit carcass and drop it at your feet. Mutt will automatically carry out this command when he is in the Hunting state. Note that this command cannot be used on anything that isn't a rabbit carcass. Stats Mutt will have two stats which are affected by your actions and the Houndmaster skill. Both can be seen in the Dog tab of Sidekicks. * Sense of Smell A dog can sniff out enemies even when they're out of sight. If you take good care of your dog and are experienced in handling it, it will identify foes at a greater distance. The distance at which it can identify a foe increases with your level of Houndmaster skill. - In-game Description Certain perks with the Houndmaster skill, along with leveling up the skill, will increase the distance in which Mutt can detect enemies. Note that only after the Sniffer perk will Mutt be able to warn Henry of nearby foes. * Obedience Your dog's obedience affects his behavior. If it's low, he won't always heed your commands or may even run off. If it's high, on the other hand, your dog will be more effective and will obey your orders willingly. - In-game Description Despite the in-game description, Mutt will not randomly run off when his obedience is above zero. Though, the moment it hits zero, he will run away from Henry and will not return with the heel command. After a minute or two, Mutt will eventually return with low obedience. Feeding and praising Mutt will raise his obedience while increasing your Houndmaster skill with rising his default level of obedience. States Mutt will have multiple states which can be changed at will through interaction. Under the Dog tab of Sidekicks, ''Mutt's current state will be seen under ''Current command. * Hunting ** Triggered by selecting Hunt game! while interacting with him. Using the Heel command in this state will not change his state to At heel and will instead drop the rabbit carcass or stop chasing an animal and immediately return to you. Mutt will resume hunting after a few moments. * Waiting ** Triggered by selecting Stay! while interacting with him. Despite using the Heel command to summon him, Mutt will enter a Free state. * Aggressive ** Triggered by selecting Aggressive! while interacting with him. Using the Heel command in this state will not change his state to At heel and will instead stop attacking enemies to return to your side. But be warned, after returning to you, he will immediately begin attacking enemies again depending on whether you are under attack and their distance. * At heel ** Triggered by selecting Heel! while interacting with him. This state and the Heel command are not related and cannot be triggered through said command. Using the Heel command will only make him get closer to you for a moment before returning to the At heel state wandering distance. * Free ** Triggered by selecting Free! while interacting with him. Using the Heel command in this state will not change his state to At heel and will only make him get closer to you for a moment before returning to the Free state wandering distance. Using the Heel command while in this state may free him from being stuck or teleport him to you if he isn't catching up to you while you are running or on a horse. Notes * (more info coming soon on the categories above) * Mutt nor the ''butcher ''can be found during the prologue, suggesting he and his former owner lived outside the walls and rushed inside during Sigismund's attack.''Seriously don't waste your time trying to find Mutt or the [[Butcher of Skalitz|''butcher]], I searched every inch of ''Skalitz'''' before the attack occurs to no avail. ~~~Yet Got'' * [https://forum.kingdomcomerpg.com/t/dogs-in-the-medieval-period/16465 This] link is for those curious about Mutt's breed, as it is unknown. * Feeding Mutt raw meat below 50 durability (when the durability of the food is displayed in red numbers) will decrease his obedience. * Mutt may bark and howl while you are in a building / in a location he can not get to. While it may be annoying, it does not alert nearby NPC's and they will just ignore it. * While sneaking behind someone to pickpocket them, Mutt may move in front of / block the person you are attempting to pickpocket. This will not alert the NPC of your location, but in the event that the person is blocked, they may attempt to move around Mutt, which will then cause them to turn towards you and catch you in the act. * Mutt will sometimes teleport to you while you are inside a building when you load a save or run quickly enough into a building while Mutt is some distance away. Mutt will remain in the same spot he teleported to unless there is enough room to follow you out the door or you move away from the building to teleport him back out. NPC's will not be alerted of your location if they see Mutt inside their house, nor will his barking and howling alert them. Bugs * During the fourth main quest ''Awakening, Mutt may become bugged/stuck along the way to Rattay or somewhere within Skalitz during the opening scene. This bug is rare in the vanilla game but is commonly triggered while using mods. The only known fix is to remove the mods and reload before the particular scene.'' * After selecting the ''Food option while interacting with Mutt, a bug may occur where he does not eat the dropped food but will walk over to it and look either to the left or the right indefinitely until you pick up the food or use the Heel command. Moving to a different location, fast traveling, or reloading will fix this.'' References List Category:Blog posts